


Love never felt so good

by evildictatoroftaste



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildictatoroftaste/pseuds/evildictatoroftaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Violet receives a surprise visit after a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love never felt so good

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something that came to my a while ago so I decided to give it a try because I love this pairing so much. Enjoy. Feedback is always appreciated.  
> This was posted before on my rpdr tumblr. (actdelrio)  
> Ps. While I'm using their drag names, I used the pronouns she/her when in drag (Violet) and he/him when out of drag (Katya/Brian).

“I heard there’s a rotted cunt in town” Katya said as he burst through the door of Violet’s dressing room.  
Violet froze for a few seconds and he took the opportunity to admire how sexy she looked in her all black burlesque attire. 

“Oh my god! What are you doing here?” She asked as she jumped into Katya’s waiting arms and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She inhaled Katya’s scent and relaxed in her tight embrace.

“I wanted to see you. You were incredible, as usual.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? I could have picked you at the airport.”

“I wasn’t sure I’d make it in time and I wanted to surprise you.” He pressed a kiss to her hair and felt her smile against his neck.  
Violet looked up and he captured her lips in a soft kiss.

“I’ve missed you,” she confessed against his lips when they pulled apart.

“I missed you too, princess.”

Her smile widened at the nickname. No matter how many time she told him she was a queen and had the crown to prove it, he still called her princess and she secretly loved it.

Katya brushed her hair off of her neck and shoulder and started kissing and nipping as he trailed up. He sucked hard at the  
curve of her neck, grazing his teeth and swirling his tongue in a way that sent a shiver up Violet’s spine.

She knew there would be a purple bruise after but at the moment she didn’t care. Later, he would pay for marking her. 

He continued his way up her neck and sucked at her earlobe before whispering. “Princess, you look ravishing tonight.”

He took her chin between his fingers and kissed her passionately. His other hand went to her hair. Glad that the first thing she took off was her wig. He loved running his hand through her soft, long strands and messing it up. He pulled at her hair, making her gasp and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. 

Violet let Katya move her backwards until he had her trapped between his body and the wall. She pulled back enough to help him get rid of his shirt then ran her hands through his naked torso, pinching his nipples and enjoying the groan that came in response. 

He crushed his lips against hers again, devouring her mouth as she fumbled with the buckle of his belt, then undid the button of his jeans and slid her hand inside his pants, palming his erection through his boxers.

Violet broke the kiss and got down on her knees and looked up at him with a wicked grin as she pulled his jeans and boxers down, his cock springing free from it’s confines. At first, she gave it a few pumps. Then, she ran from the base to the tip with her tongue, licking the slit coated with pre-cum. She swirled her tongue and sucked lightly the head of his cock as her hand fondled his balls.

“Fuck... stop teasing me, you cunt” She let out a throaty laugh and took in his cock, not fully but enough to make Katya grab onto the wall to keep himself from falling. She began sucking his dick at a excruciatingly slow pace which quickened over time.  
She hollowed her cheeks and took him deeper until he hit the back of her throat. 

Katya’s hands gripped her hair and started thrusting into her warm mouth as soft moans escaped him along with an occasional ‘fuck’ and ‘just like that’. He felt that familiar sensation and knew he wouldn’t last much longer so he pulled her up and kissed her, tasting himself on her tongue.

When they pulled apart to catch their breaths, he reached down and unclipped her garter belt from her stockings then he traced his fingers along the lacing of her corset and began to loosen them carefully so he won’t accidentally pull it and hurt her. When it was off he leaned down placing gentle kisses on her red stomach. 

Then, he hooked his fingers on the sides of her black lace panties and pulled them down. Carefully, he did the same with the tape that kept her tuck in place and discarded it. She sighed in relief as her erection sprang free.

He took her cock in his hand and pumped, spreading the precum with his thumb and fondled her ass with the other. Violet closed her eyes and threw her head back, leaning against the wall as she thrusted onto his hand.

Katya loved seeing her like that, head thrown back, mouth hanging open, disheveled hair and smeared red lipstick over her swollen lips.

“There’s condoms and lube in my bag,” Violet groaned when he pulled off.  
She opened her eyes and saw him kicking off the rest of his clothes before retrieving the lube and a condom from the side pocket of her bag. Violet winked at him and turned around bracing the wall, she stuck her ass out and wiggled it, gasping when Katya’s hand smacked her ass cheek hard.

“Tease,” Katya whispered as he leaned down and squeezed her ass. He spread her cheeks and licked at her entrance. Violet let out a deep moan as he swirled his tongue and pushed inside. He repeated the process until she was thrusting her ass against his face. He pulled away for a second and coated his fingers in lube. She groaned when he thrust two fingers inside, she felt a slight burning sensation but it disappeared when he started scissoring, hitting the right spot. Soon another finger joined in, working simultaneously with his tongue and it was becoming too much.

“Fuck me already… please Katya,” she whimpered.

He obliged and pulled out, taking the condom, ripping the foil packet and rolling the sheath down his cock. He poured some more lube over his throbbing cock then lined up with her entrance. He slowly eased into her, keeping still to give her time to adjust. 

Violet wiggled her ass trying to get him to move. He gripped her hips and started thrusting, slow and deep. He reached around her hip and took her cock in a tight grip, pumping as he gradually increased his pace.

He buried his face in the crook of Violet’s neck and sucked bruising kisses into his skin. The sensation of Violet’s tight hole surrounding him and clenching around him, her moans in his ears, and her skin under his lips and hands. It was becoming unbearably intense and he knew he was close to the edge. He started pounding relentlessly, hitting her prostate every time and Violet cried out, pushing her ass back, meeting his thrusts. 

Violet threw her head back and he captured her lips, tongues tangle and he bit her lips before whispering, “Come for me, princess.” He drove into his boyfriend, hard and fast as his hand pumped her harder. 

As if it were an order, she cried out and fell over the edge, coming all over Katya’s hand. He squeezed his eyes shut as Violet clenched around him, the pleasure overwhelming him. It only took a few more thrusts for him to explode; he continued to pump until he was spent. 

Their legs felt like jelly so slowly, they slid to the floor. Katya cradled her in his arms, his fingers tracing patterns against her stomach.

“Fuck, that was intense” Violet said when she caught her breath.

Katya hummed in agreement. “I love you princess.”

“I love you too,” she replied, a content smile appearing on her lips.

They knew that eventually they would have to move and leave but for now they were perfectly happy where they were.


End file.
